I Hate The Way You Say My Name
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: 15. I Hate The Way You Say My Name Like It's Something Secret. Number 15 in While He Was Away Series.


A/ N: So I pretty much had the first couple paragraphs on my hands about the day after I posted the last one and have been toying on how I can make it fluffy when I was not feeling the love. I tried my best and hopefully it is a little treat but I think this was now the hardest one to write cause the ones after this came so easily and quickly that I have about one to two more to write and the series is complete. Wow I'm going to miss this. This is the 15th one and I'm just about to start the 20th. Maybe I have my roommate to thank she made me loose respect for her with what she's doing and that kinda showed in the future fics of this. Anyways shared more than I should have. Reviews are always welcome. Hint of a warning Greg does get a little not himself in the following fics - I mean really bitter and mean. But I love it.

I don't own any of this and the actors should be thankful because two wouldnt like me after the next couple fics.

Enjoy! And keep in mind you have been warned about the next few.

* * *

Greg closed his eyes as he stepped under the water the suds flowing down over his face and body down to the drain below, he massaged his scalp with his hands helping out any trace remains of the shampoo out of his hair. 

It had been three days since she had left a message and three wonderful sex filled days. With each endeavor it had become more passionate, more raw, more needy like there was never going to be a next time.

In the last three day he rarely had time to himself wherever he turned she was always there in his face like he would forget what she looked like if she left the room. He chalked it up to her fear of him being a dream (because what woman didn't want him?) and if she left him he would disappear. He had assured her time and time again that it was okay if he left the room he was coming back. She had pouted when he turned down her invitation to join him in the shower, but had moved onto the task of making coffee.

The closer D-day got; the guiltier he felt that he really was going to break her heart more than it already was. It would shatter into millions of tiny little pieces and no matter how hard he or anyone tried to pick up the pieces again there would always be that few hundred that went missing.

He could put off the date of breaking it off with her, but to when? The sooner he did it the less it would hurt for both because he was falling for her and fast all over again something he told himself countless times never to do; too much involved but here he was again falling hopelessly in love with her for a second time.

Calling off breaking up with her was never an option he needed to do this then maybe just maybe she would feel a fraction of what he did when she broke his. Yes this had to go on.

--

Shutting off the water and stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry him off he cleared away the fog that engulfed the mirror and looked at himself he was really something playing a girl he loved for the better part of six years, for the last year or so he told himself to get over it. It had worked for the most part but there was always that underlying urge to jump her bones and she was none the wiser. She had given up a relationship that she had craved for so long and what could he give her in return? Heartache.

Smelling freshly brewed coffee as he padded barefoot across her hardwood floors to the kitchen in need of some food and a good cup of coffee. Slipping his arms around her waist as she sipped her own cup he nuzzled his head into her crook and placed delicate kisses in the spot he knew she loved. She brought her arm up and around to his hair encouraging his movements.

His stomach grumbled bringing their little private moment to an end as he let her go in search of food. Finding an apple in her fridge he bit into without another thought.

Leaning against the stove he watched her as she blew on her coffee before taking a sip.

He knew he would have to do it and soon before he completely lost his mind.

Neither spoke as he finished his apple and threw the core into the garbage and resumed his previous position only this time his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I love you so much it hurts" he whispered knowing how she would react and in his little confession there was more truth than a lie.

"I didn't think it was possible but I feel the same way" she replied before taking another sip from her coffee.

The guilt overwhelmed him and suddenly found it very hard to breathe.


End file.
